


Settling Down

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine and Evelyn have married and settled down in Antiva City, having left Skyhold behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Dragon Age Kink meme prompt.  
> My head cannon is that Antiva is Catalonia.  
> Some short fic/drabbles about Josephine and Evelyn.

Evelyn was standing on the their bedroom balcony again – looking out over the streets and paths that made up the noble quarters of Antiva City. It was still early, the streets quiet enough but Josephine knew what her wife was looking at.

Wife.

Josephine could hardly believe it sometimes – the chantry had never married two women together before but Leliana had made a lot of changes since becoming Divine and who was going to tell the Inquisitor she couldn't marry her love after saving the world?

They'd left Skyhold a year ago, leaving it in the capable hands of Cassandra and Cullen, so they could settle down in Antiva and take over the Montilyet household. They were happy and settled and Evelyn loved Antiva. 

And she wanted children.

Josephine did too, there was no question of it and she needed an heir or two for the Montilyet family if nothing else but they hadn't spoken of it or how they would go about it. However Evelyn spent most mornings looking out over the city and it wasn't the market setting up or the young nobles drifting home after a late night that caught her attention.

Early every morning, the children from the Chantry orphanage headed out for morning prayers. It was too much for her kind hearted wife to take some days and she saw tears in her eyes when she finally turned away.

“I spoke to Mother Elise yesterday” Josephine said, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde warrior and rising up on her tip toes to kiss her on the cheek.

“Oh?” she said, smiling at her and turning to hug her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“What did Mother Elise have to say? Do they need another donation?” she asked, pulling Josephine into a tight hug. 

The Montilyets were slowly pulling back their fortune through Josephine's clever and careful dealings in Antiva and Orlais but the Trevelyans were very well off and Evelyn was generous with her money. Especially when it came to helping victims of Corypheus.

“There is a boy at the orphanage called Benoit, and he has a little sister, Louisa,” she said, looking over the children as they skipped to services.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her.

“They lost their parents when Corypheus attacked Haven – they had come to trade with us.”

“Oh. What are they doing here in Antiva?”

“They came to live with their grandmother but she died unexpectedly.”

“Oh – that's awful,” Evelyn said, and she looked so sad that Josephine wanted to kiss away any sorrow she felt. She smiled and held her close.

“I know we never talked about it but I would certainly like to have children with you however I can.” 

“I love you Josephine.”

“Come meet Benoit and Louisa, talk to Mother Elise.”

“I'd love to,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Benoit didn't sleep, Louisa didn't speak.

Josephine was beside herself with worry, but Evelyn took it all in her stride. She sat up with Benoit and told Louisa stories and sang to them until they were at least settled. Josephine was never more in love with her wife than at four in the morning when she was playing games with the two children on the verge of exhaustion. 

Josephine hadn't expected it to be easy, not at all, but she had at least hoped the children would be happy. She fretted Evelyn told her, it had only been a few weeks and they had already gone through so much. They needed time to settle and Josephine wasn't sure she could be as confident as her love.

Both children were half Antivan – their skin a golden bronze like her own if a little lighter from their Ferelden mother. Benoit had dark curls on top of his head that reminded them both of Cullen and his own carefully maintained hair. Louisa and had a short crop of hair that stuck up in places no matter what she did to tame it. Evelyn liked it though, liked ruffling the dark strands so it stood up even more. 

“Benoit?” 

“Si,” the boy answered with a little bow, making Josephine frown. He was still so formal with them both it broke her heart. He was still calling Evelyn either Your Worship or Lady Herald as if he were a servant instead of their son. 

“Would you like to come to the docks with me and see our fleet?”

The fleet the family owned had doubled in size over the last few days, Josephine had made a large investment in some new cargo ships and crews for each of them. It was a calculated risk, she knew, but it was going to be worth it. And Evelyn had told her that no matter what happened, she would love her, even if they ended up living in the dirt.

“Could I?” Benoit said, eyes lighting up and Josephine smiled. 

“Of course, go fetch your coat.”

The boy ran fast through the house to the cloak room, coming back with the blue and purple coat Josephine had bought for him. He wrapped it around himself and then, tentatively, held out a hand to her. She hesitated, surprised, but then took his small hand in hers. 

“What about meva germana?” he asked, thinking of the little girl still asleep in the nursery.

“Louisa is with Evie, she will be okay.”

The boy nodded, still keen and still smiling and with her clipboard under her arm and Benoit holding her hand she made her way to the docks to inspect the new ships.

After an afternoon in the bright sun and sea air, running around on different ships, Josephine noted that the small boy was already struggling a little as they walked home. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to carry him all the way home, but once they reached the noble quarter she lifted him up into her arms. He smiled at her, settling easily into her embrace. Her heart lightened – maybe they were happy after all.

She reached the house and let Benoit slip to the floor. 

“Josephine, I really liked the ships today, thank you,” he said. 

“You're welcome Benoit. Perhaps we can go again next week,” she told him, slipping off her cloak and handing it to him. “Now, go put our cloaks away and we'll have dinner yes.”

He nodded and ran off on unsteady feet to the cloak room and Josephine laughed, heading towards the nursery. She headed up the stairs and Evelyn came running out, picking her up and twirling her around with a shout of joy.

“Evie whatever is wrong?” Josephine said, with a squeal.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing!” 

She put her down and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the nursery. Louisa was sitting on the floor playing with a kitten. 

“Where did that come from?” Josephine asked.

“The kitchen girl found a cat in an alley, it had two kittens with her. She asked if she could keep them to keep mice out of the pantry.”

“Oh?” She was confused still, her wife had never been this interested in cats before.

“No, no, that's not what's so exciting.”

Evelyn dropped down to the floor with Louisa, urging Josephine closer. She looked up at her grinning and then turned to the little girl – whose gold and red dress was covered in little white hairs Josephine noted.

“Louisa what's this?” Evelyn said, picking up the little ball of fur.

“Cat!” the girl cried. “Cat!”

Josephine gasped, hands over her heart and when she looked at Evelyn she noted there were tears in the other woman's eyes.

“She saw her and just started yelling cat, cat, cat!” Evelyn said smiling, “She hasn't said anything else yet, but it's a start.”

Josephine bent down and hugged the little girl tight, kissing her on the head, before letting Evelyn pull her into an embrace.

“I think we might be okay at this,” her wife whispered. 

“Benoit might even sleep.” Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “He really enjoyed the docks. He's hanging up our cloaks now.”

“Let's have dinner and see what happens,” the warrior said. “There's no rush.”

Benoit did sleep. For an hour. Evelyn hadn't left his room however, unsure whether she should or not even as the little boy snored in the small bed. Josephine brought her some tea and sat down in a chair beside her, smiling as they watched him sleep.

She almost dropped her own tea when he cried out in fear. He started to thrash around and then woke up, eyes wide open and crying.

Evelyn put her tea down quickly, and gathered him up in her arms.

“Benoit, what's wrong?” 

“Nightmare,” he grumbled, still crying a little and shaking in Evelyn's embrace.

“What about?”

“You.”

She pulled back, looking a little hurt. Josephine reached out and took her hand.

“Me?” she asked, quietly.

“You died. You were fighting demons and you died.”

“Oh.”

Evelyn didn't know what to say to that, and Josephine could see a little bit of guilt and a lot of pain in her love's eyes as she settled the boy back in his bed. Josephine moved to sit on the edge of the small bed, stroking the boy's hair.

“Evelyn doesn't fight demons anymore.”

“But she's the Herald of Andraste. The Inquisitor!” he cried. 

“Not anymore,” Evelyn said. “There isn't an Inquisition now.” 

“Mostly Evelyn helps me run the business.”

“I haven't killed anything in almost a year,” she said. “Oh, except that chicken.”

Benoit listened to them carefully. 

“Plus, no demon can best me!” Evelyn said with a grin. “I've killed ten high dragons, a corrupted arch demon dragon, hundreds of demons and bandits and the worst of all – Corephyus!”

“All without a broken bone!” Josephine put in.

“Plenty of scars though,” Evelyn said with a laugh. 

“Can I see?” Benoit asked.

“Let's make a deal,” she said. “You get some sleep and tomorrow I'll show you some of my scars and tell you how I got them.”

The boy thought it over for a moment but he had the same look in his eyes as when Josephine had mentioned the ships earlier in the day.

“Deal?” Evelyn asked, holding out her hand.

The boy shook it.

“Deal,” he said.

Evelyn grinned and Benoit settled back into the bed, covering himself up with the blankets and closing his eyes. Josephine chuckled and kissed Evelyn on the cheek.

“You're not the only one who can make deals Josie,” she murmured in her ear. 

“Let's leave him to sleep.”

The two women stood, taking their mugs of tea and heading out of the room when Benoit called out in a quiet nervous voice.

“Goodnight Josephine. Goodnight Evelyn.”

Evelyn gasped and grasped Josephine's hand, tears spilling over.

“Good night Benoit,” she called back, voice unsteady. Josephine smiled, squeezing her hand.

“Good night Benoit,” she called out, pulling the crying warrior out of the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine's parents return home to the family estate.

“Are we sure about this?”

Josephine sighed, it was obvious Evelyn wasn't sure but then somehow the warrior was still apprehensive around the elder Montilyets. Which was ridiculous in her opinion – her father approved of the match (Evelyn was a rich noble who had saved the world) and her mother adored her. Not that her parents opinion on the subject mattered , once she was free to marry whomever she wished and realised the depth of Evelyn's feelings there was no question. 

“We have little choice,” she said, straightening the collars on the woman's blue shirt. “They are returning from Val Royeax today – this is the family estate. We can't hide the children.”

“We could go on a trip.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine, I'm just...the children have just settled in. I would hate for your parents to upset them in anyway.”

“They will not upset them!” Josephine said, frowning. 

“Your father can be pretty intimidating.”

Josephine chuckled, she couldn't imagine the little Yves Montilyet being intimidating. She had always found her mother to be the more fearsome of the two.

“I am worried they will not approve of what we have done.”

“Their letters indicate they are excited to meet them. None of my siblings are even married, though Frederic seems to becoming very close to Lady Halen of Catal.”

“First grandchildren are adopted.”

“And Antivan, and beautiful, and ours.” 

“Would it matter to you?” Evelyn asked, “If your parents didn't like them.”

“Not at all!” Josephine said, “Evelyn how dare you even suggest such a thing!”

“Sorry, sorry Josie, I just know how important your family is to you.”

“Yes, and the children are my family. You are my family. I would chose them over anything my father said. I would leave and take them to Ostwick and we would be Trevelyans if I had to.”

Evelyn laughed, kissing her on the lips to silence her little rant.

“I won't make you move to Ostwick my love. It's damp and too far away from the sea,” she said with a grin. “Now come along, I can hear a carriage and a lot of commotion that only Montilyets create.”

“I would be insulted if it weren't so true,” Josephine said, with a sigh.

They stood in the vestibule of the estate, side by side. Benoit stood in front, dressed in gold and purple and pulling at his collar. Josephine tapped him in the shoulder and he made a face at her.

“It's only for today,” Evelyn said, wrestling with Louisa, who had managed to wrap the sash of her dress around her neck. “Josie?”

She sighed and took the toddler, pulling the sash away and handing it to the nanny who was standing by. Evelyn took the little girl back with a sheepish smile, and Josephine kissed her on the cheek.

“I thought it was cute,” she said, settling the girl on her hip. “Reminded me of that complicated gold and purple thing with all the sashes you wore when we first met.”

Josephine smiled, but her reply was forgotten as the doorman opened the large wooden doors to let in Lord and Lady Montilyet, the two older Antivans sweeping forward in a way that was borne of generations of nobility. Evelyn knew it well, recognised it in the way her own parents owned every room they entered. Saw it in the way Josephine held herself when she was doing business with nobles in Antiva and Orlais. 

“Josephine estimada!” Lady Motilyet cried, rushing forward. Yves followed at a more sedate pace, looking over the four of them as they stood together. “Oh my, are these your children?!”

“Si, yes, mother, welcome home,” Josephine said, suddenly flustered and Evelyn smiled. “This is Benoit and Louisa.”

“Cat!” Louisa cried, and Evelyn laughed, noting the fur wrap the older woman was wearing. The toddler had a large vocabulary now, in both Ferelden and Antivan, but she still thought everything slightly furry was a cat.

“Benoit,” Josephine urged.

“Oh!” The bow bowed. “It's nice to meet you Lady Montilyet,” he said. “And it's nice to meet you Lord Montilyet,” he added as the older man reached them.

“No, no, no, you mustn't call me Lady Montilyet!” the older woman cried, bending down to kiss him on the cheek surprising the little boy. “Please, call me, àvia.”

“Or nanna,” Evelyn said quickly. “I know you called your other grandmother àvia.”

“Oh, I didn't think, you poor boy. Mémé,” Lady Montilyet said with a smile, “call me mémé, it's Orlisian.”

“I don't speak Orlisian.”

“We're planning to teach them,” Josephine said quickly, looking at her father. He was smiling.

“And this is Louisa yes?” he said finally walking up to them. 

“Si papa,” Josephine said.

The small man reached out for the child and Evelyn hesitated before handing the toddler over. Her hair was growing out slowly but still unruly and the older man held her to his chest and smoothed down a couple of hairs on her head. Louisa smiled at him and went for the spectacles on his face, pulling them off. Evelyn went to take them off the girl, ready to apologize but the man simply laughed.

“Your children are wonderful Josie,” he said. “I am very proud.”

Josephine took a breath and realised Evelyn had been holding hers as well. She reached out for the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Thank you papa,” she said, “and welcome home. It's wonderful to have you back.”

“It's wonderful to be home. The summer Salons are so very tiring,” he said.

“Your father hasn't had a moment to paint anything new, it's been very trying,” Lady Montilyet said.

“Well, you are home and your studio is set up ready for you Lord Montilyet,” Evelyn said.

Yves laughed once more, clapping the tall warrior on her back with a force that always surprised Evelyn and made Josephine chuckle to see her face when he did so.

“I wish you would call me Yves,” he said. “Eventually yes?”

“Yes messere,” Evelyn said with a grin.

“Free Marchers!” Yves exclaimed, with a laugh. “A hundred words for ser, when-”

“Enough,” Lady Montilyet said, “let us have lunch, we have not eaten a thing all day. Food when travelling is just never right.”

“We have lunch already prepared for you mama,” Josephine said. “Will you lead the way Benoit?”

“Si Jose-” the boy said. “Mama,” he corrected himself. 

The two women looked at each other and this time, Josephine was the one with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estimada - my darling  
> avia - grandmother  
> meme - grandmother (french)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon is that Ostwisk is Germany.

“Oh Maker, Josephine they are so cute!” Yvette cried, running into the estate straight past her sister and Evelyn and up to the children who were standing waiting in the vestibule. “Where did you get them from?”

“Yvette, we did not get them from anywhere!” Josephine snapped back, running to Benoit and lifting Louisa up. She settled the toddler on her hip. They were pretty cute she wasn't going to deny it but she as sure well wasn't going to let her sister treat them like the newest accessories in Val Royeaux. 

“This is Benoit and Louisa, our children,” Evelyn said, “this is your aunt Yvette.”

“They are darling. I could paint them!”

“At least then you'd paint something,” Josephine grumbled.

Benoit smiled and bowed to Yvette, and Louisa giggled, reaching out to grab at some of the loose curls around her face. 

“No, bad thing!” she cried, Louisa ignored her.

“She's only two Yvette,” Evelyn said, “The first thing she did when she met your father was take his glasses.”

“And where are moma, and papa?” the young woman asked.

“Having lunch with the Calanas,” Josephine said. 

“And we're not?!” Yvette seemed horrified and Evelyn frowned.

“We decided Louisa is a little young for formal social functions,” she said.

“Even luncheons?”

“Yes Yvette,” Josephine said. “And Benoit isn't used to the ways of the Antivan nobility just yet, but he is learning quickly.”

“Yes mama,” the boy said, with a smile.

“Oh he is just divine. I will paint him. With a sword!”

The boys eyes lit up; he'd already shown a great interest in Evelyn's collection of weapons and shields and other paraphernalia left over from their time at Skyhold but Josephine had hoped to keep the violence out of the boys life for a little longer.

“Father has already painted them,” she said, leading her sister through the estate and up the stairs. “It's almost finished but he won't let anyone into his studio again. I am surprised mother was able to caox him out for lunch.”

“I'm sure he'll let me go in. I am an artist after all. I understand these things.”

“I'm sure,” Evelyn muttered with a grin. “But until then, the children have lessons and we have work to do.”

“How very dull,” Yvette said, “Lessons? He's too young for lessons.”

“I am seven my lady.”

“No, no, no, that will not do. You must call me tia, I will accept nothing less.”

“Yes la meva tia,” he said, with a bow that almost sent him tumbling down the stairs. Evelyn caught him, sweeping him up in strong arms and making the boy laugh.

“Careful with the bowing mein Junge,” she said smiling. She hadn't dared call him son in a language the boy understood yet – for fear of scaring him or upsetting him - but Josephine knew it was nice to say the words, even if only they knew what she was saying.

“Si mama,” he said, slipping back onto his feet when they reached the upper landing. 

“Forget the classes!” Yvette said, following them into the nursery where a tutor and their nanny awaited. “We should go to our own luncheon, celebrate my return.”

She swept Louisa out of the Josephine's arms and twirled her around, making the little girl laugh. 

“No, not so soon after she's eaten!” she cried, trying to wrestle her back. The girl burped and Yvette almost dropped her. Evelyn laughed taking her the girl from her. “We're having a party tomorrow remember? You sent me the guest list yourself.” 

“Tomorrow! Of course! I must buy a new cloak. Perhaps some new paint.”

“Paint?” Evelyn asked. 

“She means for her face,” Josephine explained.

“I will away at once.”

She swept out of the room again, leaving everyone bar Josephine looking a little stunned. Even little Louisa who looked a little queasy after her spin around the room. Would people never stop doing that? Josephine mused.

“Welcome home!” Evelyn called out.


	5. Chapter 5

The children were not in the nursery.

Evelyn and Josephine had left them with the tutor an older Ferelden gentleman with a moustache called Arthur that Evelyn had met in the Antivan City Library, and the children's nanny and woman called Mariona who was highly recommended by Josephine's own childhood nanny. The nursery was empty however, and Josephine panicked for a moment. She always knew where the children were, always...

Luckily, in the large estate, sound carried easily through the halls. And, luckily, Yvette's rooms were close to the nursery as she had been the youngest of the five of them and the last to move into their own rooms.

So she could hear her son's polite 'Si, tia', and the laughing cry of 'cat' from her daughter and the frustrated 'No, tia! Not cat!' of her sister as she walked down the hall.

In the younger woman's room, clothes were strewn about the place. Some hastily pulled out of Yvette's travelling bags and forgotten, some laid over the bed, some placed on the mannequins the young woman had for choosing her outfits. Benoit was wearing a complicated waistcoat and shirt in forest green, Louisa in just her underskirts and vest, several small dresses in green and gold and blue at her tiny bare feet.

“What is going on here?” Josephine asked.

“Mama!” Louisa said, running up to her arms out and grabbing her golden skirts. She lifted the girl up and kissed her on the cheek. 

“We're choosing outfits for the party.”

“The children have outfits.”

“I saw them. They clash terribly with my new cloak.”

“But they match each other, the scheme of the party and the outfits both Evelyn and I will be wearing.”

Yvette groused.

“Benoit. Aren't you supposed to be with Mr. Fanco?”

“Yes mama, but tia Yvette insisted.”

“I had the tutor and nanny excused for the afternoon.”

“No! Yvette you do not do that. The children have a routine.”

Yvette rolled her eyes. 

“I won't do it again. I just wanted to spend some time with my niece and nephew. They are so adorable after all.”

“Can I wear a sword to the party?” Benoit asked. “Like mama?”

“No!” Josephine said, scandalised. “Evelyn will not have a sword at the party.”

“She won't?” Yvette said. “She must. Everyone wears their swords to the parties.”

“Not when those parties involve small children they don't.”

She and Evelyn had already...debated this. Evelyn wanted the ceremonial sword at her side. It made her feel safer in a crowd of people she barely knew. Especially with her family to protect but Josephine had managed to convince her it was unnecessary. Plus there would be guards and servants and she didn't have to leave the children alone for a minute.

Their time in Inquisition still made it's presence known, even a year and a half later.

“Are the boys coming?” Yvette asked, ignoring her sisters admonishment.

“Yes, Laurien and Antoine should be arrive tomorrow morning. Frederic will be here tonight. For dinner hopefully.”

“Oh wonderful.”

Frederic and Yvette were the youngest and the closest – the two of them missed each other dearly. Josephine understood the connection, but was jealous of it. Laurien and Antoine shared it with each other too. As the eldest Josephine had always been singled out a little, becoming her father's favoured one despite Yvette's insistence that she understood him being an artist herself.

She had Evelyn now though, and the children. Her own family and connections.

“I'll be telling both Arthur and Mariona that they only take instructions from Evelyn or I,” Josephine said. “And you are only to listen to your aunt if they say it is okay Benoit.”

“Yes mama,” he said. 

Yvette huffed.

“Please dress them back in their day clothes,” Josephine said turning to leave. “You may choose their outfits for dinner if you want,” she added.

Yvette squealed and Louisa laughed, crying out cat once more and Josephine left her sister trying to get the little girl to say tia. 

Frederic arrived in time for dinner. The young man was studying in the university, and hardly ever at home. He had met the children a few times, having made an uneasy friendship with Benoit and avoiding holding Louisa for some reason. 

He slid into place next to Yvette, having greeted the family Monliyets before they headed towards the large dining room. He smiled at his sisters, looking over at Benoit who was sitting next to Evelyn, and Louisa who sat in a high chair tapping out an uneven rhythm with her spoon.

“He has grown sister,” he said with a sense of approval in his voice.

“He is a strong young man,” Yves Montilyet said, looking over the family from his seat at the head of the table. His wife sat to his left, Josephine to the right and she could see the warm pleased look on his face that she adored. The man was happy. 

“I have no doubt father,” Frederic said. “And Louisa, she has more to say?”

“I cannot get her to say tia.”

“Cat!” the little girl said and Evelyn couldn't help but laugh loudly. Josephine smiled at the annoyed look on her sister's face. 

“She does, but she seems to have learnt some bad behaviours from her mother,” she said, and Evelyn stuck her tongue out.

“You can't learn snark. You can only be born this funny.”

Evelyn didn't fit in with Orlesian or Antivan noble society sometimes, she was a brash Ostwick warrior and Josephine loved her for it. And she fit into this family, made this family her own she noted as her father laughed along with her, and her mother chuckled and Yvette stuck her tongue back out at her, Louisa copying her immediately.

“Tia!” she cried, slamming her spoon down and the young woman gasped.

“Oh, she said it!”

“Cat.”

“And there is cat again,” Frederic said frowning. 

“Louisa,” Evelyn said, turning to the little girl. “Who is that?” She asked pointing at Yves.

“Avi,” she said. 

“Who what is this?” she said picking up a spoon.

“Spoon?”

“And what is that?” she asked, pointing at the scarf that Frederic had wrapped around his neck.

“Cat!” she cried and Evelyn managed to hold onto her burst of laughter for a whole second. Frederic was so surprised at the loud noise he spat out his drink, blushing bright red.

“Welcome home brother,” Josephine said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up but there's nothing explicit.

She was pacing. Josephine knew she was pacing and Evelyn sat up in the bed. 

“What is wrong my love?” she asked. “Are you still worried about Yvette?”

Josephine chuckled.

“No, Vettie isn't a problem. She loves the children and she means well.”

Evelyn nodded, pulling her wife back onto the bed with a quiet squeal.

“Then what?”

“I'm worried about my brothers,” she admitted, settling into Evelyn's embrace easily.

“All of them?” she asked.

Josephine nodded.

“Neither Laurien nor Antoine have mentioned the children in their letters. I'm worried they are angry.”

“Maybe they're just not that interested. They're young. And men. I find most men aren't interested in adorable children that aren't their own.” 

Josephine knew the stereotype might be true but she was still unsettled. She went to pull away but Evelyn held on tight. She could always pick up on the most minute moods and expressions.

“What else?”

“Laurien was angry when father named me to take over the family. He didn't speak to any of us for months. Mother was heartbroken.”

“But you're the eldest. I thought it was tradition.”

“It is,” she said, “and it was always going to be me. But Laurien was so sure that father would chose him over me.”

“Why?”

Josephine hesitated.

“Come on Josie, you can tell me.”

“Father did not approve of me becoming a bard,” she said, with a sigh. “He thought it a waste.”

“Ah.”

“But I quit and became a diplomat and made my amends with him. It was long ago.”

“You are the head of the family, regardless of Laurien and what he wants,” she said with a kiss. “You have saved your family, you are in charge now.”

“I know, but I am worried that if Laurien rejects the children, Antoine will follow suit and then the two of them will be able to influence Frederic.”

“No one is going to treat them badly,” Evelyn said. “No one,” she said, sharply.

“Evelyn.” She was worried she had said too much now, that she'd made her wife angry but the woman simply kissed her.

“You are head of the family. You can get rid of any malcontents.”

Josephine chuckled

“My brothers are not malcontents.”

Evelyn laughed and pulled her over until she was lying on her back in the bed. She moved to hover over her, kissing her until she was relaxed again, settled against the bed. 

“I will deal with any problems okay?”

“How?” she asked.

“I have some thoughts.”

There was a wicked grin on her face and Josephine frowned.

“Please, do not injure my family.”

Evelyn chuckled.

“I promise everyone will be in one piece.” 

“Evie...” she said, but she ignored her and kissed her hard, slipping a hand up her nightdress. “Evie.”

“Forget about it,” she murmured. “It's going to be fine.”

Josephine groaned when Evelyn cupped a breast, arching up into her touch.

“Fine, fine...” she moaned.

“Good girl.”

“Please,” she whimpered when Evelyn pulled up her nightdress and dotted kisses down her body.

“It'll be fine,” Evelyn told her again, “say it.”

“Say what?” she gasped when her wife pulled at her small clothes. 

“Say it'll be fine.”

She didn't want to, couldn't focus enough as Evelyn continued to pleasure her with her lips and tongue. Damn it her wife was too good at this, and she truly believed it would be fine, that Evelyn would make it all okay no matter what happened tomorrow.

“It will be fine.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers arrive.

Laurien and Antoine arrived together. They were a year apart in age, as close as two brothers could be and were both attending the same university in the south of the country. When they arrived Josephine was alone into greeting them, nervous and annoyed with Evelyn who had taken the children out earlier that morning. She'd promised they'd be back in time.

She hugged them tightly as they walked into the house, two men following them with their bags. She was genuinely glad to see them – it had been over a year since her wedding but despite Evelyn's assurances that it would be alright she couldn't help the nerves bubbling up inside her.

“I am so sorry!” A loud voice came from the top of the stairs of the vestibule. “I thought we'd be back down in time to greet you. 

Evelyn came down the stairs in her Inquisition finery, one of her largest great swords strapped to her back – one that glittered and had a name that Josephine couldn't remember. Benoit also had a sword on his back and she frowned. He was far too young to have a sword in her opinion but she'd never flat out told Evelyn he couldn't have one. Thankfully Louisa didn't have a sword as well, instead she was holding a paintbrush, waving it around. Josephine hoped it was clean because that was one of the little girls finer dresses she was wearing.

“Serahs,” Evelyn said, smiling as they reached the two young men. “It is good to see you both.”

“And you Lady Trevelyan,” Laurien said.

She shook their hands, putting a little extra squeeze in it for the elder Montilyet brother, Josephine noted. Subtlety was never her strong suit.

“May I present out son Benoit Montilyet.”

“Pleased to meet you,” the boy said, bowing, the sword unbalancing him a little. Evelyn steadied him and smiled. 

“And our daughter Louisa Montilyet.”

“Hi!” The little girl cried waving the paintbrush.

“They're gorgeous,” Antoine said, but Laurien didn't comment.

“Where were you?” Josephine asked.

“Oh you would not believe the morning we have had my darling.”

Josephine held in a snigger. Evelyn only ever called her 'darling' when she was in trouble and she was definitely in trouble. And causing it.

“It was terrible mama,” Benoit added and it seemed her son's acting was no better than her wife's.

“Some upstart in the market was disparaging the Montilyets. You, the children, the business.”

“Who?” Antoine asked.

“Didn't catch his name. I challenged him to a duel.”

“Oh Evelyn, you didn't,” Josephine said.

“Well, not in front of Louisa. She's been in the studio with your father.”

Josephine gasped her surprise genuine. 

“Father hasn't let anyone into the studio for over a week. No one. Not even Yvette.”

“He wouldn't let me in either love,” Evelyn said, “but he took Louisa and I got my sword but...”

“He forgot that Antivans use rapi-yers,” Benoit said. “Not great swords.”

“Rapiers,” Evelyn corrected, beaming proudly at him.

“Anyway, we had words and I borrowed a rapier and fought him to the death.”

“To the death?” Josephine asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine, first to yield,” Evelyn said. “I won, and the Montilyets have been avenged once more.”

Josephine chuckled, she took her daughter from the warrior, settling her on her hip. 

“Please put your swords away and I'll have lunch served.”

“Laurien and Antoine haven't seen the new rooms! The training room and my weapon collection and the armoury. Come this way messeres.” 

Josephine was amused by the way her wife was using more and more Free Marches words and sayings as she spoke to her younger brothers.

“Mama has some great swords. She has the sword she used to kill Coryff.. Coryff?”

“Corypheus,” Evelyn helped the boy. “Come this way, and then we'll have lunch. You gentlemen handle any weapons? I have axes, swords, daggers, mauls...”

“Swords mostly, one handed, and shields,” Antoine said. “I've never used anything bigger.”

“Well, great swords are pretty standard in Ostwisk. I'll show you some, see if you can handle it. What about you Laurien?”

Josephine didn't catch her pale-looking brother's response as they headed off to the armoury Evelyn had put in almost as soon as she'd moved into the estate. If she was trying to scare her brothers into behaving Josephine was sure it was working.

Evelyn may not be subtle but she was effective.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins.

The estate's ballroom was decorated in the blues, purples and golds that Josephine favoured – shining in the bright lamp lights hanging on the walls. Evelyn thought it much nicer and much grander than the Winter Palace, but Josephine brushed off her comments and continued to step carefully down the stairs where an announcer was waiting for them. They were the last to arrive, an Antivan custom.

“And I know full well the customs of every state and country in South Thedas,” Josephine had told her, “and carrying children on your shoulders into the party is not an Ostwick tradition.”

Evelyn had simply laughed but allowed Benoit to walk down the stairs while she carried Louisa down on her hip.

“Announcing Lady Josephine Montilyets and Lady Evelyn Montilyet!” the announcer cried, making Benoit jump a little as they walked into the room to the complete attention of the entire party. 

“And their children Benoit Montilyets and Louisa Montilyet!”

Evelyn reached the bottom of the steps and turned to look at Josephine where she stood a few steps up. She was staring at her, and waved her down. She realised what she was doing and ran down the steps to join them.

“You...you changed your name?” Josephine said. “To Montilyet?”

“Yes, we're a family.”

“But what of your own family? Of the Trevelyan name?” she asked, trying to ignore all the people vying for their attention.

“You are my family Josephine. And the Trevelyan name isn't going to die out because I've left it behind.”

Josephine threw her arms around her and Louisa, kissing her wife and drawing Benoit into the family embrace.

“I love you too Josie,” Evelyn said with a laugh, “now, go greet your guests.”

“Our guests,” she reminded her sternly. “No hiding on the balconies.”

Evelyn blushed, putting her daughter down on the floor. 

“You ruin all my fun,” she said, sticking her tongue out and Josephine leaned in close, kissing her softly on the cheek close to her ear.

“Behave and we'll have some fun after the party okay?” she said, enjoying the light blush over her pale cheeks.

“Okay.”

Josephine took Louisa's hand, and Benoit's, intending to introduce them to some of the guests. Before she left Evelyn to make her own rounds around the party, she turned back

“That includes challenging any of the guests to any duels, fights, or anything else that will get you injured.”

“Yes my love,” Evelyn said, almost sounding dejected but the grin on her face told Josephine other wise.

“Now go make nice with my brothers while I go see the Countess La Len.”

“Oh God, why did you invite her?” 

Josephine decided not to answer, pushing her wife in the opposite direction, she decided her wife had earned a little bit of a reprieve from people like the Countess. At least until she had some cider in her system. She was an Ostwick noble but Josephine wondered how the Void they really did things in the Free Marches.

“I heard Evelyn gave Laurien and Antoine a tour of your armoury and training room this afternoon,” Yves Montilyet said, taking Louisa from Josephine and kissing the girl on the cheeks. “After duelling some noble in the square this morning.”

“Sorry papa, she just wanted to -”

“I understand what she was doing Josie la meva filla,” he said with a smile. 

“Is that why you took Louisa?” 

“Hmmm?”

“You let Louisa into your studio. You woldn't let Vette in but my daughter...”

“My granddaughter,” he told her. “Is always welcome in my studio. As well as my grandson!” he proclaimed loudly, bending down to hug the boy. “Both of whom look lovely today, your mother will be beside herself.”

Josephine beamed at him. 

“Let us introduce my grandchildren to the Countess La Len, she will not wait any longer with out being slighted.”

“Of course father.”


	9. Chapter 9

Montilyet parties had always been very popular, even before the former Inquisitor and saviour of the world was in regular attendance. Evelyn had been particularly well behaved tonight, Josephine noted. She'd danced with both Countess', the Count Du Lion, Lord Percy Artwick and both of the Louann sisters. She'd also danced with all three of her brothers, her father and was currently dancing with Yvette who was smiling brightly at her love. By the usual pale colour of her skin she hadn't had much to drink either so she was less likely to get into any fights with some of the younger nobles later on. 

She stood with her mother and brother on the edge of the room, half listening to their conversation about Frederic's relationship with Lady Helena, nothing she didn't already know – Frederic had already told both Josephine and Yvette all about the young woman he was courting. The elder Lady Montilyet was looking forward to another wedding – it had been over eighteen months since Josephine's own wedding. 

She watched her wife move around the dance floor, swapping partners with Lady Ceriana and dancing with Ser Rufus of Mordillia, moving around with more flair and grace than she usually had. It seemed the less cider her wife drank the better she danced. Josephine would have to remember that for future events. 

“Josephine – look.”

At Frederic's tug on her elbow she looked over to see her brother Laurien dancing with Louisa in the middle of the room, the little girl on his hip, holding one arm out as if they were really dancing. The little girl looked sleepy but happy and even Laurien had a smile on his face. Benoit was playing with the other children of nobles that were in attendance, the boy laughing loudly despite the late hour. 

She smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

“Josie,” Antoine said, placing a hand on her elbow. “May I have a dance?” he asked. She nodded and allowed her younger brother to lead her onto the dance floor. 

“Great party estimada germana,” he said, leading her into the first steps of the complicated dance.

“Thank you Antoine.”

“I wanted to ask you a question,” he said, looking at her intently. 

“What is it brother?”

“Are you happy?”

The sincerity in his voice and the question itself made Josephine trip over a couple of steps in the dance and Antoine had to steady her, chuckling as he did so.

“Careful sister.”

“Why do you ask?” she said ignoring her falter in the dance.

“Because Laurien and I have been away for a very long time, mother and father have been in Val Royeax with Yvette. Even Frederic has not been here very much.”

“No one is here to look after me?” she asked.

“No, not quite. But no one is here to make sure you are happy.”

“I am happy Antoine. I have Evelyn and the children. They are all I need. But it is wonderful to have all of my family home.” 

Antoine smiled. They danced for a little while, spinning around the room elegantly with one another.

“Benoit and Louisa are wonderful,” Antoine said, as the dance came to an end. “Evelyn didn't need to try and scare us into thinking that.”

Josephine blushed but laughed.

“Not you perhaps, but Laurien probably needed a little push.”

“A little,” the young man admitted. “You know he loves you though.” 

“I know.” 

The embraced on the dance floor and when they separated the eldest Montilyet brother walked up to them, holding a sleeping Louisa in his arms. The sight warmed her and Antoine smiled at her, with a nod.

“Would you like me to take her?” Josephine asked. Laurien shook his head.

“Please, let me put her to bed for you,” he said. “Lest she wakes up.”

“Very well, Mariona is watching the other children. I'll tell her to head up to the nursery and help you,” she said. “Let Evelyn say goodnight before you go.”

She bent over to kiss the girl on the forehead and took a few steps away, stopping so she could watch Laurien and Evelyn for a moment. They smiled at each other, Evelyn kissing Louisa in the same way she had, and then squeezing the younger man's shoulder. She smiled to Antoine and headed over to let the children's nanny know her daughter was heading to bed.

As the party started to wind down – Benoit asleep and in bed, many of the guests gone or too drunk to do much – Josephine took the chance to dance with her love, slow and sweet, Evelyn's strong arms wrapped around her waist as her own wrapped around the warrior's shoulders. 

“I think the evening was a success meine Leibe,” Evelyn said, kissing her on the cheek. “Even your brothers are happy.”

“Even Yvette is happy.”

“You love your sister,” she said with a grin.

“Yes, yes but she is hard to please sometimes,” she replied with a sigh. 

“And you? Are you hard to please my love,” Evelyn asked with a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You know the answer to that Evie.”

“Have I been good Josie?” her wife whispered, leaning close enough for the words to ghost over her skin. Josephine shivered.

“You've been very good my love,” she purred. 

“Do I get my fun now?” 

Josephine took a step back, taking Evelyn's hand in hers. Without a word she led her out of the ballroom and through the estate to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has her fun.

Josephine takes her straight to bed, not even stopping to check in on the children not wanting to ruin the moment between them. Evelyn had that spark in her eye that so often meant trouble for her and once inside the warrior took her hands and led her over to the bed. She kissed her softly and she sighed into the kiss, letting her lead her into another familiar dance. 

She stripped her out of her dress, pulling the pieces away until Josephine stood naked in front of her.

“Maker Josephine you take my breath away every day,” Evelyn said and Josephine felt the blush spread down across her chest, her wife chasing the colour with her lips, dotting kissing down to her breasts. She sucked in a harsh breath as she took a nipple in her mouth, a quick pull between her red lips before moving away again. She stood up straight and urged Josephine onto the bed. 

As she stripped she smiled, dropping clothing on the floor as she walked over to her chest of things.

“The house is full,” she said casually, Josephine watching the movement of her backside as she moved bent over to dig in the chest. She bit back a groan, running a hand down to her own centre. “Probably a bad time to test out a new toy,” she said standing up with what looked like a very long phallus. 

“Evie?” she asked, hand stopping still between her legs, a gush of warmth flowing at the sight of wife bare and smiling. 

“I mean, all your family is home, the guest rooms are completely full. There are still guests drunk and drinking below us in the ballroom.”

“Evie.”

“What a bad time to be screaming your head off...” she trailed off with a chuckle and Josephine groaned. “Now I get to have my fun.”

She stood at the end of the bed and started to run one end of the phallus over her centre, pressing it down on her clit every now and then and moaning quietly as she did so.

“Please continue,” she said, gesturing to Josephine who was still holding her hand still between her legs.

“What are you doing?”

“You'll see, carry on.”

Her voice was so calm, so normal, even as she stood there naked touching herself with what looked like a long phallus – longer than any of their others and it was never going to fit in either of them and then she realised.

She moaned and Evelyn laughed, slowly pressing the long phallus against her wet entrance with a moan of her own.

“Come over here now,” Josephine with a snap in her voice that the warrior always responded too; in or out of the bedroom.

She grinned and moved to lie on the bed next to her, pale skin contrasting to her own bronze colour in a way she loved dearly. They kissed, forgetting the toy for a moment as they caressed skin – Evelyn sliding her hand down her body and between her legs. She arched up into the gentle touch of her fingers as they pressed down quickly over her clit and to her entrance before pulling away again.

She shifted quickly, faster than a warrior should be able to Josephine thought, but spread her legs open with strong hands and immediately felt her tongue licking up her centre to her clit and she threw her head back and let Evelyn pleasure her – let her love make her moan with quick flicks over her clit and teasing presses between her lips and inside her. 

“Oh Evie, please,” she forgot the toy quickly, let Evelyn have her way with her like she so often did, so often wanted. She didn't answer, instead shifting to press a finger to her entrance, teasing again until Josephine was bucking her hips up and then she sucked on her clit and pressed deep inside her and by Andraste she needed this woman like air. 

She always loved this, loved the way Evelyn had learnt her body so well until she was nothing but moans and mutters. Every press of her finger inside had her gasping, as her wife slowly added another finger and another, stretching her body bit by bit – never hurting her. Evelyn never hurt her, she was so gentle for a woman who carried around a great-sword. She had more strength than she had ever used on Josephine and she often wondered what it would be like to have all that strength unleashed on her.

Maybe, maybe one day.

She didn't even feel it coming, that burst of pleasure that hit every nerve and had her crying out much louder than she would've liked. She was shaking and Evelyn was still lapping at her slick warmth, pressing another finger into her body, ignoring the way Josephine tried to push her away for a moment until she tugged at Evelyn's blonde hair.

“I thought you wanted to use your new toy?” she asked, a little breathless.

“Sorry,” she said, “I got carried away.”

Josephine laughed pulled her up to kiss her on the lips, nipping at her bottom lip.

“You are not sorry.”

“No, but I did get carried away.”

“That I believe,” she said, watching carefully as Evelyn lay back on the large bed and pressed the toy to her entrance, pushing it in very slowly, pressing back and forth until she could push it into her body. When she was full and breathing hard, hips moving up against nothing, her fist tight around the other end of the phallus as she pushed down.

“Holy Void.” 

Josephine laughed.

“You usually need a little more preparation my love,” she said with a smile. “Eager?”

“I may have been looking forward to this all night.”

“All night?”

“All week,” she admitted.

“Hmmm.”

Evelyn just grinned at her and then patted her leg.

“Hop on.”

Josephine gave her a scandalised look for a second before giggling.

“How long have you been waiting to say that to me?”

“Three years?” Evelyn said. 

“You are incorrigible,” she told her, shifting to straddle her and kissing her.

“I love you too.”

Josephine laughed again, feeling a little light headed as she lifted up and took the toy in her hand. The material was smooth but solid, similar to their other toys and she went to ask a question but moaned instead as she pressed the phallus to her entrance. It wasn't too big, Evelyn had prepared her nicely, and she slid down onto it crying out sharply. She slapped her hand over mouth at the volume of her reaction to being filled up, settling down on her love's lap with a few minute movements that took her breath away. She kissed Evelyn with a touch of desperation, pressing their breasts together.

“Oh el meu amor,” she mumbled. 

She loved the way they were connected, Evelyn settling her hands on her hips and urging her to move. Slowly she moved her hips back and forth, little 'uh' noises escaping her every time she felt the phallus push deeper into her, rubbing back and forth over her front wall. 

“Yes, Josie, Josie,” Evelyn moaned. “Gonna make you, make you...schreien...” Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back and Josephine loved the way she looked like this – so deep in her pleasure she couldn't remember her Ferelden, face flushed and mouth open. She leaned forward to kiss her.

“Schreien?”

“Scream,” she translated with a broken laugh.

Josephine smiled, intending to reply but Evelyn was gripping her hips harder and moving her a little faster. She leaned forward then, taking one dark nipple into her mouth and making Josephine cry out in surprise. She started to move harder against her wife, circling her hips a little as she felt it start, a second burst of pleasure building deep within her. Evelyn was grinning around her nipple – she could feel it before she saw it – she was terribly smug when she was right. She couldn't berate her though even if she wanted to, that burst of pleasure was taking over and she was hot and slick where they met feeling it on her thighs and oh Maker she needed more.

Evelyn was saying something in Ost again, the language interspersed with bits of Ferelden, but not enough for Josephine to understand as they moved together desperately now fast and hard.

“Evie,” she gasped when she felt fingers at her centre brushing over her clit gently. “PleEASE!” 

Evelyn laughed at the broken word, fingers moving more firmly over her swollen clit around and down, in the perfect combination of touches. She couldn't get anymore words out, only strangled sounds as Evelyn thrust her hips up now; the phallus pressing deep inside of her until she was too full, too full and rubbing over that spot inside her that Evelyn managed to hit every. Single. Time. 

“I can't,” she cried, but Evelyn ignored her, kissing her on the lips quickly before pressing down square onto her clit until Josephine felt that burst hit hard, hard, full, too much, too much, 

“Oh Creador favor!” she screamed. “Evelyn!”

She grabbed at her love, nails digging into the warriors arms as she shook through her orgasm feeling tears on her cheeks. 

“Josie, Josie, I love you,” Evelyn muttered as she came too, kissing Josephine and wrapping her arms around her and pulling her down to lie on the bed. The phallus slipped from her body as she let the warrior hold her as she cried.

After a little while, Evelyn shifted, pulling the toy from her body with a groan before settling back down into the bed, covering them over with the soft blankets. She caressed Josephine's face with her thumb, wiping around her tears.

“I hate making you cry,” she whispered. Josephine smiled.

“Oh Evie, you are silly sometimes,” she said, kissing her reverently. 

Evelyn blushed hiding her face in Josephine's shoulder, kissing the skin there. 

“You made me scream.”

“Totally worth the death glares your brothers will give me tomorrow.”

“Do you think they heard?” Josephine asked, with a gasp. 

“I know they heard my love,” Evelyn said, with a grin. Josephine groaned. 

“You will be the death of me.”

“I love you too Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> el meu amor - my love  
> Oh Creador favor! - oh maker please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the ball.

The next morning she woke alone, and after bathing and dressing found Evelyn in the ballroom sweeping up. Benoit was collecting up glasses and Louisa was playing with the bits of ribbon decorating the walls that had fallen to the floor. She frowned at them, walking down the steps and kissed her love on the cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up.”

“We have servants my dear.”

“I gave them all the day off,” she said, “they worked really hard last night.”

“So you and the children are going to do all the cleaning up?” Josephine asked.

“Don't be silly dear sister,” Yvette said coming into the room from the hallway with a mop and bucket. She started at the other end of the dance floor where Evelyn had already swept and started to mop. Josephine watched on in surprise as her sister started to work.

“Found some more cloths,” Antoine said, Frederic following behind with some more bags for the rubbish. “Good morning sister.”

“Have a good night?” Frederic asked with a wink and a grin. Josephine blushed bright red. Evelyn laughed but kept her head down.

“Where is Laurien?”

“He took the uneaten food to the Chantry,” Antoine said, “Evelyn said they could feed the poor with it. It's untouched.”

“And my parents?”

“Father is back in his studio. Your mother is making breakfast.”

Josephine smiled, and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, rising up on her tip toe to kids her on the cheek.

“Death glares from Laurien, but no one else,” Evelyn told her.

“Still worth it?” Josephine asked.

“Oh absolutely my love. Can I convince you to join us?”

“I'll help Benoit collect up the glass wear,” she said. “Is this normal for the Trevelyan family? To clean up after their own party. Or is it an Ostwick tradition?”

“My family believe in hard work, we work for the chantry from a young age.”

“Ah of course,” Josephine nodded.

“Speaking of which,” Evelyn said, turning around in Josephine's arms. “Now all the Montilyets have met the children. It's time to take them to Ostwick.”

Josephine smiled at the nervous look on her wife's face. She cupped her cheek gently and kissed her on the lips.

“We'll take them as soon as possible. It'll be fun.”

“Oh, good.”

“Did you really think I'd say no my love?” she asked.

“I wasn't sure to be honest.”

“You know I can never say no to you,” Josephine said, voice low. “Last night was proof of that.”

Evelyn chuckled and kissed her. 

“If you could behave long enough to eat breakfast, that would be appreciated,” Lady Montilyet said as she walking into the room, the smell of food following her from he kitchen. “Come eat, all of you,” she ordered.

“I look forward to taking the children to Ostwick,” Josephine said, kissing her on the cheek before picking up her daughter. 

“You do?” Evelyn said.

“I look forward to getting my revenge,” she said, laughing as she headed out of the ballroom with the children. 

Evelyn stood staring at her for a moment, Josephine looking back to see Antoine pat her on the shoulder as he passed by.

“You had that coming,” he said, making Frederic and Yvette laugh.

“Still worth it!” she called out.

Josephine simply laughed again. 

This was everything she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks. I don't think I've written this much fluff, this quickly.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is complete and utter fluff and trash, but I'm sticking with it cause aw, it's cute, and it's nice to write cute. Will be more chapters to come involving more of the Montilyets. This is the prompt - http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=54873343#t54873343


End file.
